


Annoying

by gladdecease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas pisses Dean off. Sometimes, the feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/133293.html?thread=28800173#t28800173) in response to [sycophantastic](http://sycophantastic.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Supernatural, Dean/Castiel, five times Castiel annoyed Dean and one time Dean annoyed Castiel

**I**  
He still has no idea what's going on here - the 70s are freaking him out enough without this vague mystical bullshit Castiel's pulling. Has been pulling since Day 1, really.

"Stop what?" he demands, and the impassive look on the angel's face does nothing but piss him off. "What, is there something nasty after my dad?"

A car honks behind Dean, and he reflexively glances at it, then realizes his mistake. He's already kicking himself when he turns back to - sure enough - empty pavement. If he doesn't want angels to vanish on him, he's gonna have to learn to not look away from them.

"Oh, come on! What are you, allergic to straight answers you son of a bitch?"

 **II**  
Dean knows he's there, can feel him there as clearly as if he was touching the bastard. If Cas wants to pretend he's not sitting there, watching Dean, he can go ahead and watch. Dean will just sit here and listen to all the shit they've got plugged into him beep and drip and whatever.

When Cas speaks, it's not anything Dean wants to hear. He fumes his way through the platitudes, nearly sobs at the truth, and shouts hoarsely at the vague bullshit. He has to stop it, Cas says. _Again_ , Dean asks, stop what? Does Cas really expect him to believe that he doesn't know?

But Cas insists. "I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much."

And that might just be worse.

He lets go of the anger he holds towards the angel because it's not worth it. Whatever bullshit they spout, whatever goddamn purpose they have for him - whatever it is - Dean knows he can't do it.

 **III**  
He wouldn't call himself "annoyed" with all the shit that went down. "Livid" might work, though.

 _Heaven_ wants the Apocalypse. _Jesus_. And now Cas is - Dean grimaces, shaking his head.

"Cas, you stupid bastard."

It's easier to be mad at him for it than to grieve.

 **IV**  
Dean looks down at his necklace, the one Sam gave him, and looks up, confused. He can't be serious.

But Cas is staring at him expectantly, like it's just that easy. Like Dean can do that.

He spits out the answer he'd give anyone else - a solid _no_ \- and is a little surprised that Cas just frowns and presses forward.

"Dean. Give it to me."

He glances between his necklace and Cas, and kind of hates that he's even considering it. Angels pull the worst kind of guilt trip. Pulling the cord over his head, he decides that's what it is. He's just going along with it because it's easier, because Cas will keep bugging him about it until he gets it.

He hands the necklace to Cas with a glare and a warning. "Don't lose it."

 **V**  
Dean doesn't like this. He doesn't like _any_ of this, but to be more specific, he doesn't like what's happening to Cas.

Oh, yeah. He's noticed.

These aren't just your average "cut off from Heaven" limitations - Cas is weaker now than he was six months ago, telling Dean he needed his help to track an archangel. He gets hurt, he can't exorcise demons, he sleeps, he eats - dear _God_ does he eat. Dean's gonna have trouble looking at a burger for a while.

And Dean doesn't know if it's extenuating circumstances (aka: the Apocalypse), or if it's Cas trying to do stuff too big for him anymore (like time-traveling with carry-ons), or if it was always going to happen to him, eventually. But he can see that it's happening, and it pisses him off.

Mainly because it's his fault.

But he's already pissed off enough at himself for completely unrelated shit, so it's easier to be mad at Cas for it. Or God, but mentioning that around Cas is about the only thing that pisses _him_ off, and Dean is trying to be halfway decent to the guy these days.

So, yeah, he's mad at Cas. He just won't tell him that.

 **i**  
There used to be a time when Castiel could see Dean Winchester perfectly. When he worked with all Heaven's power at his back, Dean's bravado and facades were completely transparent to him. Not that he ever understood what he was seeing, but it was enough, then. Now he understands, somewhat, but can't see half so clearly.

It's incredibly frustrating.

Dean disappears off into the junkyard, and Castiel is left wondering why. What is he doing, what does he think to accomplish out there, alone, away from Sam?

When the large house is quiet, Castiel disobeys Dean, and follows him.

Outside, Dean is - Dean is _praying_. Praying and crying, and Castiel abruptly wishes for neither sight or understanding, but for eloquence. He lacks the words to explain the strange reaction this sight causes - why a sign of faith would cause him such pain.

But it's not truly pain, not in the sense he has become familiar with. There is a physical component, which he dislikes enough on its own, but the emotion...

He has never felt this before, but he knows he doesn't like it.


End file.
